


Page 352 of 365

by Likethecolorblue



Category: SHINee
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: You worked hard, Jonghyun. You did well, Jonghyun. It's hard to let you go, Goodbye.





	1. Chapter 1

At the end of the day  
When night comes  
I look at the sky.  
Bright as your smile,  
Dazzling as your soul,  
It's easy to find you  
Among endless stars.  
I try to reach you,  
But I can't anymore,  
So I'm going to wait for you  
A little bit more.  
As a rose, the moon or a beautiful landscape  
You'll always return  
And I'll wait you  
A little bit more.


	2. Page 175 of 365

_180625_

Night slips away around me  
empty road in front of me  
wheels run fast under me.  
I look at my left  
and I see you,  
hidden behind the black clouds,  
but so bright to reach my heart.  
I'm still thinking about you,   
I'm still crying for you,  
I'm still wondering why,  
Is this normal?  
I don't know,  
I'm working at it.  
Sometimes   
It's easy,  
sometimes   
It's not.  
However,  
You're with me.  
I'm serene.


	3. Page 189 of 365

_180708_

Dark clouds,  
that burden the sky,  
are threatening a summer storm.  
Without notice  
your voce starts to sing  
only for me  
in the crowded bus.  
I turn to my left  
and you're there  
watching me from above.  
In this lonely night  
You came to me  
fighting through the darkness.  
Removing quickly few tears  
on my cheeks,  
I smile happily,  
lit by your light.


End file.
